Ses yeux
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Une fille ? Un garçon ? Nolan n'en sait trop rien. Doit-elle fissurer cette carapace qu'elle a mis trop de temps à construire ? Doit-elle se rebeller une fois pour toute, s'échapper de cette société ? Se creuser un chemin vers la liberté ? Affronter ses pires cauchemars, faire face au monde. Se faire face à elle-même. Voici ce qui attend notre jeune héros. Ou héroïne ? (M)
1. Prologue

Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà après presque deux mois d'inactivité, _(presque, ne me blâmez pas)_ avec une nouvelle fiction, inspirée des goûts musicaux de ma très chère Mère (_coucou Maman si tu passe un jour, selon je doute puisque tu n'es même pas au courant de l'existence de ce site U.U)._

Enfin bref, les plus perspicaces auront reconnu Mylène Farmer. _(Si non, interrogez-vous sur votre culture générale)_

**Disclaimer :**Le manga ne m'appartient toujours pas, la tentative de meurtre a encore échouée. Il est toujours à Oda. Le concept ainsi que tous les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas m'appartiennent.

Cette fiction est classée M pour certaines scènes de violence (et peut-être de sexe plus tard... qui sait ?)

Ce sera très Dark.

* * *

**/!/ Question pour vous chers lecteurs ! ET OUI VOUS !**_**Je tiens deux versions différentes.**_

_**\- EN UA **(Donc dans la vie réelle)_

_**\- Dans l'univers traditionnel de One Piece. **_

**J'aimerais vraiment**_(PLEAAAASE)_** que vous me donniez votre avis **_(à genoux)_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Éraflure  
_

Qui suis-je vraiment ?

Suis-je un pantin, une marionnette au service des autres ?

Suis-je dans un songe, un rêve éveillé ?

Un cauchemar ?

Que de questions.

Restées sans réponse encore aujourd'hui.

Je peux vous dire certaines choses.

Mon père est une ordure.

On me nomme Nolan. Murmures.

Je suis un garçon. Imposture.

Une fille ? Ma vraie nature.

Juste physiquement bien sûr.

Ne le répétez jamais. Censure.

Jurez-le. « Je le Jure. »

_Obscur._

Mon père ? Censé me chérir de tout son être, m'accepter telle que je suis ? C'est cela un père ?

Alors mon père ne l'est pas.

Ingrat, lui qui voulait un fils, ne l'a pas eu.

_Malheur._

Ma mère ? La seule personne que je regretterai à jamais. Cette femme a échangé ma vie contre la sienne.

Le destin ne la pas épargnée, qu'elle repose en paix.

_Désespoir._

Mon nom est Nolan. Et je suis une fille.

**Ou bien un garçon ? **

La folie de mon géniteur me conduira à de bien mauvaises mésaventures.

_Blessure_

**-Fais attention !**

Vous voyez, ce garçon maigre, sans moindre importance qui marche, là-bas ? Et bien c'est moi.

Pourquoi je me désigne comme garçon ? Car c'est ce que le monde pense de moi.

Un jeune homme frêle, maigre et sans importance.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges comme le feu, les yeux verts émeraudes luisant dans la nuit.

Mes yeux leur font peur. Je suis différente. Je peux les comprendre. Ils jouent au chat et à la souris.

Je suis la souris. Celle avec qui ils s'amusent. Celle qui leur paraît plus dure que le roc.

Un jour les rôles seront inversés.

"Je le Jure."

* * *

_Pour ce petit minuscule prologue d'environ 400 mots, je vous demande ce que vous en pensez, ce qui pourrait arriver, tout ce qui vous passe dans les doigts (sauf les tomates, ça c'est interdit.)  
_

**_Et répondez à la question du début, s'il vous plaît !_**

_Bref. Quittons-nous sur cette sublime phrase qu'est_

**DES REVIEWS pour motiver l'auteur !** _(bien qu'elle ne le mérite peut-être pas...)_


	2. Acte Premier

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous ! Ceci est l'instant auteur. Merci à tous pour vos reviews_ (sisi, toi aussi Le Visiteur qui a la flemme de se connecter)_, voici la suite.

Je tiens compte de tout ce que vous me dîtes, donc si vous voulez voir apparaitre quelque chose, ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Autre chose.** Lorsque je parlerai de Nolan, je le ferai au féminin.** _(Sinon il y aurait trop d'embrouilles)_ **Mais lorsque les personnages lui parlent, ils la désigneront au masculin.**

Et c'est l'univers de _One Piece_ qui l'emporte_ (à mon plus grand bonheur héhéhé...)_ !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Mis à part Nolan et quelques autres OC de ma création. Le concept est de moi.

Allez, assez écrit, bonne lecture ! On se revoit à la fin !

* * *

**Enflure**

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux... tout n'était qu'obscurité et douleur. La gorge en feu, elle peinait à respirer, et déjà, ses petites mains tremblaient de frayeur. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Sera-t-il plus clément ? Pendra-t-il un malin plaisir a la torturer, encore et encore ?

**"Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici,** pensa-t-elle, **je n'aurai jamais dû vouloir voir."**

Mais où était-elle à présent ? Ses petites lèvres encore charnues à cette époque tremblèrent. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Non. Et pourtant elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots Le moindre mouvement menaçait de casser ses os encore fragiles. La terre et la poussière glissaient sur son petit corps recroquevillé. Des sillons de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues terreuses. Si elle n'osait faire qu'un seul mouvement, elle savait que ce moment de quiétude prendrait fin.

Lentement, elle rassembla ses maigres forces, et serra le poing. Des pas se firent entendre dans le long couloir. Irréguliers, comme si le personnage même était déséquilibré. Elle se mit lentement en équilibre sur les genoux, puis leva la tête, les dents serrées. Les bruits se rapprochèrent. Elle agrippa ce qui lui servait de vêtement. Un haillon beige qui ne couvrait pas grand chose, sinon son intimité. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Elle non plus.

Elle vit l'ombre se dessiner derrière les barreaux. Le grand homme la fixait dans les yeux, un sourire vicieux ornant ses lèvres.

**-As-tu compris ?**

**-Oui. **

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, du moins, osait-elle l'espérer.

**-Et qu'à-tu compris ?**

**-Les femmes souffrent. Les femmes ne sont que des moins que rien qui ne servent qu'à faire des enfants. L'homme est le sexe fort. Je suis un homme,** récita-t-elle.

**-Bien.**

Et c'est une fillette de 7 ans qui se releva courageusement, et suivit l'homme, du sang s'écoulant lentement d'entre ses jambes.

* * *

**Rupture**

Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient firent écho dans toute l'arène. Seuls deux duellistes s'y affrontaient, l'épée au poings, habillés de la même manière. Leurs pantalons en toile marron serraient leurs jambes, tandis qu'une simple étoffe noire flottait sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient tous les deux équipés d'épais gants en cuir, ainsi que de bottes de la même matière.

Pourtant, l'un était petit et menu, tandis que l'autre était grand et fort, mais beaucoup moins agile. Le premier semblait en difficulté: sur la défensive, il subissait les attaques de son adversaire, qui l'assaillait à grands coups d'épée latéraux.

Il recula, encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver le dos contre le mur de l'arène. Le colosse en face de lui sourit fièrement. Il n'aurait pas à mourir aujourd'hui. Le plus frêle reprit son souffle, exténué. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux. Le coup mortel pouvait arriver à chaque instant.

La lame fendit l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux. Du sang vint tâcher le sol sablonneux de l'arène. Le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Le combattant, fier, exténué, mais surtout heureux d'être encore en vie, tenait en son poing l'arme du crime, tachée de sang. Son épée était souillée par le sang qu'elle a fait verser. Par les combat qu'elle a du donner. Elle avait tant tué dans sa vie, que la lame en était devenue rouge.

Rouge sang.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans son dos, tandis qu'elle rejoignait les douches. Encore un dur combat. Encore un pas vers cette liberté tant souhaitée. Encore du sang versé.

* * *

**Courbature**

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, dans un grincement. Et le silence fit place à nouveau, relaxant, apaisant. Un silence de victoire. Seul le rythme irrégulier de son cœur atteignait ses oreilles. Après avoir observé ses quelques blessures, dont le bras droit, Nolan se permit enfin de sortir des douches, aussi propre que l'on pouvait hormis son bras sanguinolent. Ses courts cheveux flamboyants, encore humides, dansaient devant ses yeux fluorescents, tels des flammes rebelles. Elle lâcha un soupir en regardant son reflet. Elle se cacha les seins d'une main et constata le résultat. Hormis ce futile détail, elle semblait en tout point identique à un homme. Les muscles saillants, une peau un peu rugueuse, bronzée par les entrainements en plein cagnard, avait eu raison de sa peau autrefois translucide et douce telle la pèche. Pourtant, elle paraissait frêle et maigre, comme homme. Les traits fins de son visage ne sont que la seule qui puisse la trahir. La petite fossette qu'elle possédait au creux de la bouche, des lèvres tout sauf masculines, des sourcils pas assez fournis. Mais cela pouvaient passer sans problème comme les restes de son visage enfantin.

Parce que oui, Nolan Ceryan Laël était en vérité une jeune femme de 23 ans aujourd'hui.

Elle se scruta un instant, puis lâcha dans un soupir:

**-Bon anniversaire, Nolan.**

Nolan se banda la poitrine, la faisant devenir presque plate à nouveau. Elle se revêtit ensuite de sa tunique aux tons brique, grimaçant en passant la manche du bras droit, puis de son pantalon éternellement marron, enserré dans de larges bandes de cuir aux cuisses, pour pouvoir porter ses poignards avec aisance. Elle passa ensuite sa ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille et y passa sa lame écarlate. Un dernier coup d'œil et elle quitta la pièce.

Les couloirs dans lesquels la jeune travesti marchait à présent semblaient appartenir à un autre temps. De beaux dragons aux yeux luisants étaient sculptés dans le marbre noir, si caractéristique de cette île. Les rois des mers étaient représentés entourés d'une couronne de lumière, comme vénérés par les habitants. Mais _pourtant,_ Nolan ne fit aucunement attention à ces chefs d'œuvre. Ses couloirs renfermaient trop de souvenirs à son goût. De mauvais souvenirs, allant de l'arène à ses douches infestées de cafards, passant par les cachots sombres et humides.

L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Mais elle marchait fièrement, le pas mécanique, le regard droit et exigeant. Un regard qui ne devrait pas appartenir à une femme.

Un regard d'homme. Un regard de dirigeant, de combattant. Une volonté de fer. C'est dans cet esprit là que son géniteur l'a élevée.

* * *

**Blessure**

Alors qu'elle déboulait dans les rues marchandes, la main pressée sur son son membre blessé, son regard fut une nouvelle fois attiré par le ciel. Bleu et magnifique, parsemé de légères tâches blanchâtres, comme si le peintre de ce monde avait voulu entacher sa propre œuvre. Et c'est pourtant ça qui faisait la beauté des cieux. La différence qui émanait de chacun des nuages était si forte qu'elle ne put que regarder ce merveilleux spectacle encore une fois. Déjà petite, on lui reprochait d'être rêveuse, étourdie. Les masses blanches se mouvaient au rythme du vent, si fort dans les hauteurs.

Baissant les yeux de nouveau, elle refit un pas dans la vie réelle. Sur cette île, les habitants étaient pauvres, les femmes s'occupaient des champs, des enfants et du ménage. Elles étaient mal peignées et semblaient toujours porter un regard noir sur quiconque marchait à deux d'elles. Presque traitées en esclaves.

Les hommes, eux, profitaient de la vie, buvaient comme des trous et riaient grassement. Ils mangeaient à leur faim et possédaient même un surplus de graisse. Il n'était pourtant pas rare que certains provoquent des duels de mort, pour n'importe quelle raison. Avoir marché trop près d'eux ou même leur adresser un regard, c'en était trop pour certains.

La règle est simple: dans l'arène, il n'y en a aucune, sinon que l'un des deux duellistes doit trouver la mort.

**-Et si je ne hâte pas le pas, j'en serais pas loin non plus**, marmonna la rousse.

Le sang s'écoulait lentement de sa main. La jeune fille respirait bruyamment.

_Ploc._

Sa vision devint flou. Elle se mit à courir. Vite, toujours plus vite. Ses pas martelèrent la terre, les pierres et la sable.

_Ploc._

Nolan tourna dans une ruelle, se dépêchant de rentrer chez elle, pour pouvoir stopper son hémorragie. Le sol de déroba sous ses pieds.

_Ploc._

Elle se heurta à quelqu'un, et marmonnant des excuses continua sa course.

Enfin chez elle, Nolan ferma la porte d'entrée et chercha frénétiquement une bande. Après l'avoir nouée autour de son avant-bras, elle se permit une pause et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Cela aurait été l'une des pires façons de mourir. En tant que combattant, elle se devait de mourir au combat, et pas à cause d'une ridicule petite blessure.

**-J'ai bien failli y passer, cette fois-ci.**

**-Nolan ?** fit une voix affreusement rauque et fatiguée.

**-Je suis là, Père.**

La rousse aux yeux vifs ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

**-Bien**, il toussa,** as-tu gagné ?**

**-Oui**, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Son père était bien cet homme aigri au fond de son lit, les traits du visage marqués par les années, un air sévère constamment collé sur sa gueule. C'était bien lui qui provoquait tous ces duels, voulant montrer que SON fils était le meilleur. Qu'il pouvait tuer sans pitié, qu'il gardait de la rancune pour chaque regard qu'il croisait. Bien sûr que cela était faux. Même si elle n'a aucune pitié envers ces ordures, elle n'est pas si cruelle.

Le vieillard ne lui demandait jamais son état de santé. Si Nolan se retrouve amputée un jour, il s'en foutrait comme de sa première chaussette. elle avait tellement de haine envers ce géniteur qui l'avait endoctriné vers ce rôle masculin. Mais elle tenait à présent trop à ce masque pour s'en séparer. Il avait réussi à lui faire un véritable lavage de cerveau, gamine.

Elle savait aussi qu'il gardait toujours une arme sous son oreiller, au cas où lui viendrait un jour l'idée de le tuer.

Un paternel, dîtes-vous ?

Sottises. Un tyran lui irait beaucoup mieux comme titre.

**-Je sors acheter de quoi nous nourrir**, fit-elle paresseusement.

Action contraire à ses pensées, notons. Nolan fit demi-tour et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Fourbure**

La jeune fille marchait tranquillement, son épée cliquetant régulièrement contre sa hanche. Elle fronça les sourcils

Sur la place marchande, l'agitation était à son comble. Chose pourtant inhabituelle, les habitants des lieux étaient tous regroupés comme des moutons et des cris fusaient de toutes parts. Eux qui s'enfermaient d'habitude dans un mutisme tout le long de la journée...

Poussant certains, marchant sur le pied d'autres, et se fondit dans la masse jusqu'à arriver en face de la scène. Deux personnes se jaugeaient d'un regard sévère.

L'un était Dryer, le doyen de l'île. Personne ne savait quel âge il avait exactement, et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Nolan l'a toujours vu ainsi. Les cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière, le regard ambré et les muscles encore dessinés malgré son âge. Il s'appuyait sur une petite canne de bois pour se déplacer. Il était l'une des personnes les plus respectées ici, de part son courage mais aussi de sa réputation. Il semblait en effet qu'il ai été l'un des plus puissants combattants en ces lieux.

**-Les pirates n'ont rien à faire ici.**

**-Nous sommes de passage ici, en revanche, si vous continuez de me menacer...,** fit l'autre, un air sadique dans le regard.

Le pirate était un homme fin, sans grande musculature, vêtu d'un sweat jaune et d'un pantalon tacheté. Il portait par dessus ses cheveux noirs un chapeau lui aussi tacheté. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Un grand katana reposait sur son épaule droite.

Les hommes derrière lui discutaient ensemble comme si rien n'était, jetant parfois des regards méfiants aux autres. Même un ours blanc était parmi eux, droit, ne lâchant pas l'homme tacheté du regard.

Ils étaient calmes. Trop calmes. Ces pirates ne semblaient pas être de simples rookies, mais bien des pirates reconnus. Je fixais du regard les étranges inconnus, attendant un geste de leur part, prête à bondir. Parce Dryer était peut-être fort auparavant, il n'avait plus ses réflexes d'autrefois.

**-Vous ne passerez pas. Les pirates ne sont pas les bienvenus,** répéta-t-il, la voix tranchante.

Le sifflement d'une lame se fit entendre, puis celle-ci rencontra l'épée flamboyante de Nolan. L'homme la regarda presque avec amusement, tandis que le vieillard fit un pas en arrière, sachant cette partie déjà perdue d'avance.

**-Et bien, ta blessure va un peu mieux à ce que je vois**, fit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

**-Je ne vous connais pas.**

Elle encra son regard dur dans le sien, métallique.

**-Je n'oublie pas de tels yeux. Dans l'obscurité, ils brillent plus encore. Pourquoi ne pas voir par moi-même ce phénomène...?**

Elle sépara son épée du nodachi de son adversaire, en appui sur ses pieds, la tête haute, toisant son interlocuteur. Puis son esprit s'éclaira:

**-Vous êtes l'homme que j'ai heurté dans la ruelle.**

**-Bonne mémoire, Miss.**

Nolan ressentit soudain une vive douleur dans son bras droit. Sa blessure c'était rouverte, du sang chaud coulait à flot.

* * *

Recoucou ! alors ce premier chapitre ? Des choses à dire, à critiquer ? Des compliments_ (nan j'en mérite pas tant que ça)_. C'est la première fois que je m'applique autant dans la description, j'espère que cela vous a plongé dans l'ambiance !

Il y a plus de suspense à présent ! En fait, ce chapitre sert surtout à cerner le personnage assez complexe de Nolan_ (le plus complexe que j'ai jamais fait, pour ne pas passer par la case Mary-sue, je l'ai bourrée de défauts mdr) _Bref, tout ce qui passe dans vos petits doigts de fée !

Et comme toujours:

_**DES REVIEWS POUR MOTIVER L'AUTEUR !**_


	3. Acte Deuxième

Hello mes petits lecteurs ! Je reviens sur le devant de la scène ! *se prend le tapis rouge dans les pieds* pour vous donner un nouveau chapiiiiiiitre *tombe par terre*. Ne m'en voulez pas, problèmes familiaux s'imposent, je devais m'occuper de ça avant ! Bref, je suis de retour ! Souffrez !_ (J'ai eu mon breveteuhhhh avec mention très bien ! Mon nouvel ordi m'attend MOUHAHAHA)_

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas, le texte oui, les OCs aussi !

_PS: Quand Law a appelé Nolan "Miss" en fait je me suis gourée xD mais on s'en fout ! Je continue sur ma lancée. Comme une gogole. Chapitre assez bizarre, j'avoue que j'ai l'esprit tordu...**  
**_

_**QUESTION: Happy-End ? Ou Sad-End ? (ou pour nos amis ne pratiquant aucunement l'anglais: Fin joyeuse ou triste ?) **_

_**Répondez en review, je vous priiiiiiie !**_

_**Reviews (et oui je suis motivée !)**_ Ko'koa: Merci pour ta review, et tu as le droit de vénérer le kiwi tout puissant ! C'est ma secte U.U SISI je te jure. Bon elle est pas connue encore MAIS ! Bref. C'est pas une M-S ? YOUPIIIIII (non en fait c'est une héroïne avec de légères tendances suicidaires, psychopathe et travestie...)

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin ! (vénérez le kiwi en attendant ! J'accepte les abricots, les ordis, les fictions, et les reviews !)

* * *

**Noirceur**

Lorsque Nolan ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus allongé sur le sable des rues. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit, ce plafond fait de paille, ni ces meubles en peuplier. Elle se trouvait dans une case inconnue à ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se relever. A peine eut-elle fait un mouvement que son corps alla retrouver le matelas de paille. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait affreusement mal, ses bras et ses jambes étaient ankylosés, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante allait se loger dans son membre blessé.

Que s'était-il passé ? Le trou noir. La jeune travestie ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, elle gémit lorsque sa blessure l'élança. La femme aux yeux de Jade eut le réflexe d'appuyer sur sa blessure avec sa main valide.

Mais elle ne put finir son geste.

* * *

**Stupeur**

Une main s'était renfermée autour de son poignet, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Nolan tressaillit, elle qui refusait tout contact physique.

**-Ne gâche pas mon travail.**

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra de nouveau ce regard métallique qui commençait à lui devenir familier. La travestie se maudit intérieurement.

**-Encore toi ?!** s'étrangla-t-elle arrachant son poignet des griffes de cet odieux individu, et en se recroquevillant au sommet du lit de fortune.

Il tourna autour de la paillasse, prit une chaise et croisa les jambes. Le capitaine pirate la sonda de son regard impénétrable, s'arrêtant sur son visage. Nolan le dévisagea elle aussi sans vergogne, attendant toujours sa réponse et méfiante de ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir.

**-Miss**, commença-t-il...

**-Je ne suis pas une femme !** s'insurgea-t-elle, **c'est quoi cette manie ?!**

Il soupira:

**-Paraît-il... Enfin. Je t'ai soignée et donc j'attends un peu de reconnaissance, vois-tu...**

Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier.

**\- Tu voulais surtout pouvoir rester sur l'ile, tu veux dire.**

Trafalgar lui rendit son sourire.

**\- Bon sens de déduction, Miss,** insista-t-il. Nolan ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le pirate reprit la parole, j**e suis médecin, et un homme qui plus est. Je sais reconnaitre une femme quant j'en vois une. Ce ne sont pas tes cheveux courts et le bandage sur ta poitrine qui me trompera.**

Aucun son ne voulut sortir de la bouche de Nolan.

* * *

**Froideur**

Le fourbe continua donc sur sa lancée:

**-De plus, ce corps est celui d'une femme. Musclé, mais pas trop, avec des courbes, des formes...**

Au fur et à mesure du flot de paroles, Nolan blanchit jusqu'à devenir pâle comme la mort. Lui, souriait. Lui aimait ça, exposer les faiblesses des autres, leurs imparfaits. Elle, elle était découverte, mise à nu. Elle se trouva des défauts dans ce corps qu'elle pensait homme. Des faiblesses dans sa musculature. Elle se sentait faible, sans défense face à cet homme qu'elle ne connait que depuis quelques heures. Intimidant. Voilà ce qu'il était.

**-Ton visage est bien trop fin pour être celui d'un homme, tes pommettes infantiles aussi**, se rapprochant avec un regard mauvais, il lui effleura les joues du bout des doigts, **ton nez retroussé, tes tâches de rousseur...**

Il les effleura aussi, devant l'air absent de Nolan qui le fixait d'un regard dur. Elle avait appris à rester stoïque dans ce genre de situations. Law n'en fut que surpris. Aucune réaction. Aucun battement de cils. Il se remit donc à parler, son flot de paroles commençant à devenir insupportable pour Nolan, qui se retenait de trembler, tenant à sa dignité. Elle le redoutait. Elle le redoutait comme elle redoutait son père. Comme elle ne redoutait personne d'autre. Son corps refusait tout mouvement, la laissant face à ses propres peurs.

**-De quoi as-tu peur, Nolan ? De moi ? _De ton père...?_**

La jeune femme sembla se réveiller et s'éloigna de lui.

**-Comment sais-tu ? Que veux-tu ?**

Il allait lui imposer un ultimatum, elle en était certaine. Lui, prit l'un de ses cheveux roux entre ses doigts, ne la regardant même pas. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Parce que Nolan voulait une réponse.

**-La première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai suivie. Tu avais l'air terrifiée, comme l'est une proie devant le chasseur. Que t'as-t-il fait ? Il t'as maltraité, battue ? Peut-être_ violée_ ?**

**-Arrête !** lui fit-elle, **arrête ça tout de suite !**

Pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il était sur elle, la menaçant de son scalpel. Nolan menaça de s'évanouir.

**-Ne me donne pas d'ordre**, siffla-t-il.

Elle essaya de l'envoyer balader contre un mur, se sortir de sous ce poids oppressant, de sous le corps du chirurgien. Le scalpel sous la gorge, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle paniquait, mais ne le montrait pas le moins du monde.

**-Toutefois, j'ai un marché à te proposer...**

Elle le sentait venir.

**-... Soit je dis à tout le monde que tu es une femme, faible, menteuse et manipulatrice ,** susurra-t-il, **et ton père ne le pardonnera jamais...**

Elle blanchit, pensant au sort que son père lui réserverait s'il apprenait qu'elle était découverte. Elle songea aux coups et aux bleus qui l'attendaient. A la honte. Au désespoir.

**-Soit,** continua-t-il, **tu embarque avec nous comme Heart Pirates... et bien sûr tout ceci resterait entre nous.**

**-Enflure...** siffla Nolan entre ses dents.

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et le Capitaine Pirate se rassit tranquillement sur le lit, rangeant son scalpel.

**-J'ai toujours ce que je veux. Tu es une combattante exemplaire, parait-il. **

**-Je te hais.**

Elle le haïssait déjà. elle haïssait sa vie. Elle haïssait son géniteur. Et elle haïssait ses yeux. Son sexe. Elle se haïssait. Si elle ne possédait pas ces yeux d'un vert éclatant, ces yeux entourés de longs cils fins et noirs, ces yeux en amandes, ses yeux brillants dans le noir, il ne l'aurait jamais remarquée.

Elle devrait en être fière. Et c'est pourtant le contraire.

Lui, il les trouvait fascinants. Des yeux qui l'avaient intrigué. Des yeux qu'il n'avait vu nul part ailleurs. Des yeux magnifiques. Envoutants. Ces mêmes yeux qui l'avaient poussé à proposer cet Ultimatum.

Parce que Nolan était fascinante.

Le brun se leva, prit son chapeau et son nodachi qu'il balança sur son épaule. Il jeta un regard à la blessée.

**-Il est 20H00. J'attends ta réponse demain à 9H00. D'ici là fais attention à tes points de suture.**

Il partit en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Fureur**

La rousse déchaina sa colère sur tous les objets qu'elle voyait; coussins, table de nuit, et même le tapis y sont passés. Ce chirurgien ne faisait que la pousser à la colère. Enfin sa vie s'était stabilisée. Enfin elle allait arrêter. Enfin elle était renommée.

Mais elle n'était pas encore libre. Mais la liberté n'est surement pas de rester sur un bateau en plein milieu de nul part. La liberté c'est pouvoir faire ses propres choix.

Mais Nolan pourra-t-elle un jour être libre ?

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, Nolan s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains, sanglotante.

_**"Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi jamais aux autres ? Pourquoi j'ai une vie de merde ?!"**_

_**"Pourquoi mes yeux piquent ? Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas. je ne PEUX pas."**_

Elle se leva d'un bond, tourna dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage. La douleur n'était plus sa priorité. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une priorité. La priorité ne se résumait qu'en une seule question:

**"Que faire ?"**

Que faire lorsque que vous avez le choix. Il faut bien accepter l'un ou l'autre.

_Ou bien mourir..._

Il faut se faire à cette idée. Celle qui te souffle que tu ne seras jamais libre.

_Ou bien celle qui te souffle la mort..._

Il faut laisser le destin choisir.

_Ou bien le précipiter dans les ténèbres..._

* * *

**L'heure**

Ses pensées s'entremêlèrent. Un mal de tête la prit.

**"Que faire ?"**

Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? La nuit est déjà tombée. Pourquoi je me sens pressée ?

**_"Il est 20.00"_**

Nolan blanchit. Son père allait la tuer. Mais pourquoi ce vieil homme lui faisait-il peur ? Elle avait peur de mourir. Elle avait peur de cette arme que cachait son père dans l'oreiller. Elle avait peur de la vie. De la souffrance. Des persécutions.

**"Que faire ?"**

Elle était lâche. Et la rousse le savait. Incapable de se sacrifier. Incapable de faire ses preuves. Elle était faible.

Son bras la relança de nouveau. De nouveau elle gémit de douleur. De nouveau, elle vit son sang se répandre sur le sol. Ce liquide rouge carmin qui tant de fois avait taché son épée. La lâche avait tant de fois tué des hommes d'honneur. Des hommes braves. Elle se sentait lâche. Faible. Bon à rien. Menteuse. Manipulatrice.

Et à ce moment-là, elle sût ce qu'elle avait à faire. Nolan eut une idée folle. Une idée lâche. Elle prit son épée, jusque là entreposée dans un coin de la pièce, de sa main valide, et coupa sa peau si rugueuse. Si transparente. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les veines. Elle soupira.

Nolan s'allongea sur le sol froid de la case et regarda le liquide chaud couler de son bras. Elle sourit. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle allait l'avoir, cette liberté tant rêvée. Peut-être qu'elle sera heureuse. Rencontrera sa mère. Peut-être sera-t-elle en paix.

Ses yeux verts scintillants s'éteignirent peu à peu, laissant ses paupières recouvrir la pupille.

Enfin.

* * *

**Malheur**

Les lunettes sur le nez, Trafalgar Law lisait tranquillement dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. **_"Organes pour les intelligents"_ **était un bouquin que lui avait donné Sachi en revenant d'une brocante. Ce livre était bien détaillé, bien expliqué et surtout possédait de très beaux schémas. Un peu corné mais c'était sans importance. Le brun tenait le livre de sa main droite et prenait des notes de la gauche.

-Capitaine !

-Oui Sachi qu'y a t-il ? fit-il en refermant son ouvrage.

L'homme à la casquette qui venait d'apparaître ne semblait pas très à l'aise

\- Bah vous savez là, l'homme que l'on devait surveiller... hésita-t-il

Law fronça les sourcils:

-Et bien, continues !

Un autre homme apparu dans le cadre de la porte, répondant à la place de son partenaire:

-Il a fait une tentative de suicide ! On a réussi à stabiliser son état mais...

Le Capitaine avait déjà quitté la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Voilà mes chouchous ! Maintenant, vous pouvez déposer votre offrande au grand Kiwi ci-dessous. Rien qu'en cliquant dans la petite case _(ou en appuyant sur le bouton)_ vous pouvez me faire partager vos pensées, donner vos idées pour la suite et **MÊME** me faire des compliments _(rêves pas trop...)_

Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre quand j'aurai l'inspiration !

**DES REVIEWS POUR MOTIVER L'AUTEUR !**


End file.
